


Scooby Doo Story challenge

by Lady_Penelope_Durin



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Penelope_Durin/pseuds/Lady_Penelope_Durin
Summary: This is an idea for a story that I just can't seem to write. If you think you can, please go right ahead and take it. Just let me know so I can read it!





	Scooby Doo Story challenge

I have looked through all the Scooby Doo Fan-fiction and can't find a single story with Velma Dinkley and Prince Omar in a relationship... I feel that there should be one. So I am making a challenge for those of you who write Scooby Doo Fan-fiction.

 

Things the story needs:

  * Velma and Prince Omar together
  * A mystery (whether the movie one or one of your own)
  * The rest of the gang



It can have any rating and warning, you can make it dark and scary or funny, whatever you want. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
